Brotherly
by naunico
Summary: Jungkook tidak pernah menganggap Jimin di sekolah, Ia selalu bertingkah seolah mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi bagaimana jika sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah bersaudara? [JiKook/KookMin]
1. A Deal

Suasana makan malam dikeluarga Jeon berlangsung dengan tenang, hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan sumpit yang bertemu porselen. Sepasang suami istri diantara keempat orang yang tengah menyantap makanan sesekali bertukar pandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Seorang lelaki berkacamata besar yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya terlihat menyantap makanannya dengan canggung, Ia tak berani melepaskan pandangan dari piring di hadapannya. Dan seorang lelaki lagi yang sama sekali tak peduli dengan suasana di sekitarnya. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu melahap makanannya dengan lahap.

"Ehm!" Tuan Jeon membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet dan berniat memulai pembicaraan.

Nyonya Jeon dan dua lelaki lainnya mengarahkan pandangan pada kepala keluarga baru mereka tersebut.

"Ayah senang sekarang kita bisa tinggal bersama. Kita tidak perlu berjauh-jauhan lagi," Tuan Jeon melirik Nyonya Jeon yang tersipu sementara si lelaki jangkung memutar matanya dengan jengah

"Ya, Ibu juga senang sekarang Ibu punya dua jagoan yang tampan," Nyonya Jeon mengelus kepala si lelaki jangkung yang terlihat tidak nyaman, Ia belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan itu. "Jimin, mulai besok kau akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Jungkook. Ibu sudah mengurus semuanya, kau hanya perlu melapor pada guru barumu besok," ucap Nyonya Jeon sambil tersenyum pada lelaki berkacamata yang Ia panggil Jimin.

"Jungkook akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Kalian akan berangkat bersama mulai besok. Jungkook, berbaik hatilah pada Hyung-mu, ya," kali ini Tuan Jeon yang tersenyum pada Jungkook, si lelaki jangkung.

"Aku mengerti Ayah," jawab Jungkook tanpa melirik siapapun. Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan orang tuanya, Ia hanya ingin cepat masuk kamar dan tidur.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jimin?" tanya Tuan Jeon.

Jimin tampak sedikit terkejut, tapi Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya, "I-iya, aku mengerti, A-ayah..." jawab Jimin. Jimin masih sedikit canggung untuk memanggil Tuan Jeon dengan sebutan Ayah. Ia tak pernah memanggil siapapun dengan sebutan Ayah selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun dalam hidupnya. Tapi mendapat kesempatan untuk memanggil orang 'Ayah' lagi membuat hati Jimin lega.

"Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke kamar. Kalian butuh istirahat untuk ke sekolah besok," Nyonya Jeon bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai membersihkan piring-piring yang mereka gunakan. Tiba-tiba Jimin ikut bangkit dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ibunya. "Aku akan membantu Ibu."

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum pada Jimin, "Tidak perlu. Kau istirahat saja dengan Jungkook. Ibu yang akan membersihkan semuanya, oke?" Jimin sedikit merengutkan wajahnya ketika Nyonya Jeon menolak bantuannya tapi Jimin tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menolak.

"Aigoo, Jimin manis sekali. Kali ini biarkan Ibumu yang membersihkan sendiri, kau pasti kelelahan memindahkan barang-barangmu kesini dan kau harus sekolah besok. Kau butuh istirahat Jimin. Nah, sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu dan tidur yang nyenyak," Tuan Jeon memberikan isyarat melalui tangannya agar Jimin dan Jungkook segera melakukan apa yang Ia katakan.

Dengan tidak enak hati, Jimin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang makan, disusul oleh Jungkook yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Jimin memasuki kamar yang Ia tempati bersama Jungkook. Ada dua kasur yang diletakan bersebrangan dan saling menempel di dinding. Di antara kasur terdapat sebuah meja yang digunakan untuk lampu tidur. Lemari pakaian diletakan di samping pintu kamar mandi. Kamar yang sederhana dan cukup luas untuk dua orang lelaki yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Jimin merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur di sebelah kiri. Kasur yang di sebelah kanan adalah milik Jungkook, dan terlihat lebih berantakan. Jimin baru saja akan memejamkan matanya ketika Ia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dan langkah kaki seseorang. Jimin langsung duduk dari posisinya dan melihat dengan canggung ke arah Jungkook yang kini duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," Jungkook terlihat serius, matanya menatap lurus pada Jimin yang terlihat gugup. Jimin belum terbiasa dengan Jungkook yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan kuat dibanding dirinya. Yang benar saja, padahal Jimin lebih tua tapi Ia terlihat seperti anak kelas lima SD yang dihadapkan dengan anak SMA yang populer.

"T-tentang apa?" Jimin berusaha untuk tidak gemetaran tapi aura Jungkook yang mengintimidasi Jimin membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan atas dirinya sendiri.

"Aku..." Jungkook membungkukan badannya, menatap lebih lurus pada Jimin, "hanya akan memperlakukanmy sebagai Hyung ketika kita berada di luar sekolah. Tapi selama di sekolah, kau hanyalah seniorku. Aku akan bertingkah seolah aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau kita adalah saudara tiri."

Jimin terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Jungkook. Apa anak ini baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan mengakui Jimin di sekolah?

"Bagaimana dengan marga kita yang sama?" Jimin terdengar tidak yakin. Orang-orang bisa saja memikirkan hal yang aneh mengingat mereka memiliki marga yang sama tanpa hubungan apapun.

"Hyung, apa kau bodoh? Begitu banyak orang yang memiliki marga yang sama. Lagipula kita tidak ada hubungan darah dan kau sama sekali tidak mirip denganku. Tidak akan ada yang berfikiran bahwa kita saudara kecuali kita menunjukannya."

Jimin cukup tersinggung ketika Jungkook mengatakan bahwa Ia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Jungkook. Tanpa perlu Jungkook peringatkan, Jimin sudah tahu kalau Jungkook lebih tampan darinya, dan lebih keren. Ah membuat kesal saja, batin Jimin.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti," ucap Jimin sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih sedikit kesal dengan perkataan tadi.

"Tapi, memangnya kenapa kalau sekolah tahu?" hal ini tidak bisa tidak terpikirkan oleh Jimin. Memangnya untuk apa Jungkook menyembunyikannya dari sekolah? Lagipula Jimin tidak berniat mengganggu kegiatan Jungkook di sekolah sama sekali.

"Tidak perlu tahu dan aku tidak akan memberitahumu satu kalipun," Jungkook mulai merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuknya, bersiap untuk terlelap.

"T-tapi..."

"Selamat tidur."

Jungkook menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan bergumam pada Jimin untuk tidak lupa mematikan lampu sebelum tidur.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk membangunkan Jungkook dan menanyakan kembali alasan atas permintaannya tadi (atau lebih tepatnya paksaan). Jimin hanya bisa memandang punggung Jungkook yang tertutupi selimut.

"Hey, setidaknya kau harus sikat gigi sebelum tidur." Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja.

Pada akhirnya hanya Jimin yang menyikat giginya dan mematikan lampu kamar sebelum beranjak menuju kasur. Ia harap semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan menjadi hal yang sulit untuk menganggap Jungkook bukan siapa-siapanya selama di sekolah. Jimin bahkan tidak yakin kalau hubungan mereka akan sedekat itu.

Jimin melirik sekali lagi pada punggung Jungkook yang menghadap padanya dan menghela nafas sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

 **First chapter! Thanks for reading my first KookMin fanfict**


	2. Walk Together

**Enam bulan kemudian...**

Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak Jimin dan Ibunya tinggal bersama Jungkook dan Ayahnya. Ya, mereka adalah keluarga sekarang. Ayah kandung Jimin meninggal ketika Ia berusia sebelas tahun, meninggalkan Jimin dan Ibunya yang kesepian. Setelah kepergian Ayahnya, Ibu Jimin memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul dan memulai hidup baru. Ibu Jimin adalah seorang wanita yang pintar dalam bidang manajemen, Ia diterima di perusahaan besar milik seorang pengusaha kaya di Seoul. Di kantor barunyalah Ibu Jimin bertemu dengan atasannya, Ayah Jungkook.

Jika Jimin kehilangan Ayahnya ketika berumur sebelas tahun, berbeda dengan Jungkook yang kehilangan Ibunya ketika berumur tujuh tahun. Ibunya bukan pergi meninggalakannya ke dunia baru seperti yang Ayah Jimin lakukan, namun Ia pergi meninggalkan Ayah Jungkook dan Jungkook yang masih kecil bersama pria lain. Semenjak saat itu, Jungkook menjadi anak yang pemberontak. Bahkan terkadang Ayah Jungkook akan kebingungan ketika Jungkook sudah marah dan tak terkendali.

Bekerja di tempat yang sama dan sering bertemu satu sama lain membuat Ayah Jungkook dan Ibu Jimin menjadi dekat. Mereka mulai mengenalkan anak masing-masing ketika Jimin berusia enambelas tahun dan Jungkook empatbelas tahun. Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan lancar hingga jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Awalnya Jimin ragu dengan keputusan bahwa keduanya akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Ayah Jungkook sungguh orang yang baik, namun setiap kali Ia melihat senyuman di wajah Tuan Jeon, Jimin selalu teringat oleh Ayah kandungnya sendiri. Jimin ingin Ibunya membatalkan pernikahan, namun Ia tidak tega menghilangkan senyum bahagia dari wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Dan akhirnya, kini mereka tinggal bersama sebagai satu keluarga. Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Tuan Jeon mulai bisa menggantikan posisi Ayah kandung Jimin yang selama ini selalu terbayang-bayang olehnya. Ibu juga terlihat semakin bahagia dengan adanya seorang pria mapan yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya. Jimin bahagia dengan keluarga barunya sekarang. Namun ada satu hal...

"Hyung!"

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya. Setelah mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, Ia menyadari bahwa Jungkook sudah melihat dengan kesal kearahnya.

"Apa sudah selesai melamunnya, hyung? Kita harus cepat berangkat jika tidak ingin terlambat!" Jungkook bangkit dari kursi dan mengenakan tas yang Ia letakan disofa.

Sekali lagi Jimin mengedipkan matanya sebelum melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jungkook, bangkit dari kursi dan mengenakan tas. Jimin melirik sekilas pada makanan yang tersisa di atas meja makan.

"Sebentar Jungkook-ah, aku akan membersihkan sisa sarapan kita dulu," dengan cepat Jimin membersihkan meja makan dan meletakan piring-piring kotor diwastafel. Jungkook berdecak tidak sabaran, Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar rumah sambil merapikan tali sepatunya.

Jimin berlari kecil menuju Jungkook yang sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkannya setelah menutup pagar rumah. Jarak sekolah mereka tidak begitu jauh dari rumah yang mereka tempati. Hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama lima menit menuju pemberhentian bus dan lima belas menit untuk sampai di sekolah menggunakan bus.

Jungkook memperlambat langkahnya, mencoba menyeimbangi langkah kaki Jimin yang kecil. Pada awalnya Jungkook merasa kesal dengan langkah Jimin yang lambat, tapi Ia mulai terbiasa menyeimbangi langkah kaki itu. Sebelum ada Jimin, perjalanannya menuju sekolah terasa begitu lama dan melelahkan. Tapi semenjak Jimin berangkat ke sekolah bersamanya, semua terasa begitu cepat.

"Jungkook, bagaimana nilai ujianmu di sekolah? Semua baik-baik saja kan?" Jimin memulai pembicaraan sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Jungkook yang berdecak tidak suka.

"Hyung, tidak usah menanyakan hal itu. Aku tidak mau membahasnya," jawab Jungkook tanpa membalas tatapan Jimin.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau dapat nol lagi?!" Jimin berseru ditelinga Jungkook, membuat si empunya mendorong pelan bahu Jimin.

"Aish, Hyung! Kau tidak perlu teriak ditelingaku!" protes Jungkook. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jungkook-ah, sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jika kau ada kesulitan, kau boleh bertanya padaku. Aku akan selalu membantumu jika aku ada waktu," Jimin menatap dengan penuh kepedulian kearah Jungkook, namun si lelaki jangkung itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Dan sudah berapa kali juga kukatakan Hyung, aku tidak berniat belajar sama sekali," Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sedikit memasang wajah merengut. Susah sekali membuat Jungkook ingin belajar.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Jungkook dan Jimin menghentikan langkah mereka ketika sampai di pemberhentian bus. Tidak menunggu lama lagi, sebuah bus berhenti di depan mereka. Jimin menoleh pada Jungkook sebelum naik ke bus.

"Tidak mau naik bersama?" tanya Jimin.

"Ingat perjanjian kita?" Jungkook balik bertanya dan Jimin hanga menghela nafasnya sebelum benar-benar naik ke bus yang sudah menunggunya dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang menunggu bus selanjutnya. Jungkook tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Jimin yang sudah duduk di dalam bus sampai bus tersebut hilang dari pengelihatannya.

Jimin duduk dikursi bagian tengah bus, menatap keluar kaca sambil sesekali membersihkan kacamatanya yang berembun karena nafasnya. Memang selalu seperti ini, Jungkook dan Jimin akan jalan bersama menuju pemberhentian bus, namun keduanya akan menggunakan bus yang berbeda. Kata Jungkook, itu adalah salah satu dari perjanjian mereka untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain di sekolah. Jungkook tidak ingin ada yang berpikiran macam-macam jika mereka selalu turun dari bus yang sama setiap harinya. Sampai saat ini, Jimin masih belum paham tentang apa yang membuat Jungkook ingin berpura-pura seperti ini. Terkadang ini menjadi sulit ketika Jimin ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Jungkook saat berada di sekolah tetapi si lelaki tinggi itu selalu menghindar darinya.

Jimin masih menatap keluar kaca bus ketika dirasa ponselnya bergetar di dalam sakunya. Jimin segera melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Taehyung, sahabatnya.

 **From: Taetae pabo:)**

 **Jimin, aku tunggu di perpustakaan ya! Ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Jangan lama-lama~~~**

Jimin tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari sahabatnya. Taehyung benar-benar menggemaskan, membuat Jimin terkadang ingin mencubitnya dengan kuat. Tapi apa yang ingin Taehyung bicarakan dengan Jimin sepagi ini?

Beberapa jawaban muncul dibenak Jimin. Mungkin Taehyung lupa mengerjakan tugas penting yang harus segera diselesaikan, atau Taehyung ingin Jimin menemaninya sarapan. Anak itu memang jarang sekali menyempatkan dirinya untuk sarapan di rumah.

Ketika Jimin sedang asik dengan pikirannya, bus yang Ia naiki berhenti di sebuah pemberhentian. Beberapa anak yang berseragam sama dengan Jimin turun dari bus dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah terlihat. Menyadari hal ini, Jimin langsung mengikuti apa yang dilakukan anak-anak tadi. Turun dari bus dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Ketika Jimin sudah sampai di tangga sekolah menuju perpustakaan, Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berat dan cepat di belakangnya. Jimin sangat familiar dengan langkah kaki ini. Jimin menundukan kepalanya sedikit dan berkata, "Semangat, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Jimin, tapi dibibirnya terukir senyum tipis dan terdengar bisikan kecil, "Kau juga Hyung."

 **TBC! Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan komentar, karena itu akan sangat berarti bagi saya dan kelanjutan fanfict ini:))**


	3. You Lied

**Maaf sekali kemarin aku ngga sempet update chapter tiga karena kemarin banyak banget tugas:( Dan maaf di chapter sebelumnya, feelnya emang kurang dapet karena itu ngetiknya malem-malem dan udah ngantuk berat tapi bawaannya pengen ngupdate/? Sooooo, sekarang aku panjangin chapter tiganya. Ada tokoh yang baru muncul juga hehe. Selamat menikmati! ^^**

* * *

Taehyung sedang sibuk dengan buku di hadapannya namun segera melambaikan tangan pada Jimin ketika lelaki berkacamata itu melangkah menuju kearahnya. Banyak murid lain yang berkunjung ke perpustakaan sebelum bel masuk untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

"Jadi, ada apa memanggilku kemari?" tanya Jimin setelah meletakan tasnya dan duduk di samping Taehyung. Dagu bertumpu pada tangannya.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas kalkulus yang diberikan Jongsuk Sam. Boleh aku melihat punyamu?" Taehyung melayangkan _puppy eyes_ -nya pada Jimin sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan.

Jimin menghela nafasnya sambil bergumam, "sudah kuduga". Ia mengambil bukunya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyung. Taehyung dengan senang hati mengambil buku tersebut dan menyalin semua jawaban yang belum Ia tulis.

Jimin menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menyalin jawaban Jimin hingga Ia mulai merasa bosan. Jimin memutuskan untuk melihat rak-rak buku, mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kejenuhannya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Taehyung karena melakukan pekerjaannya dengan lambat, tugas yang diberikan Jongsuk Sam memang banyak sekali dan memerlukan bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menyelesaikannya.

Saat sedang melihat buku-buku yang terjajar rapih di rak, sesorang datang menyapa Jimin dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Seorang gadis berambut pendek, bertubuh ramping dan juga tinggi.

"Selamat pagi, Oppa!" sapa gadis tersebut. Jimin balas tersenyum padanya, "Selamat pagi, Hayoung-ah. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mengerjakan tugasku yang belum selesai. Apa Oppa sedang menyelesaikan tugas juga?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku sedang menunggu Taehyung. Mungkin sebentar lagi Ia selesai."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan tugasku. Sampai jumpa di ruang klub, Oppa!" Hayoung melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin sebelum melangkah pergi.

Jimin mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat rak-rak buku, Ia memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Taehyung tampak sedang merapikan peralatan tulisnya, menandakan bahwa Ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan seseorang saat kau pergi tadi," seketika Jimin memotong perkataan Taehyung, "Apa kau menguping?!"

"Aish, aku bilang tidak sengaja. Dengarkan aku dulu!" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Jimin tidak bisa berkata tidak dengan wajah itu.

"Baiklah, pembicaraan tentang apa?" Jimin akhirnya bertanya.

"Ada yang mengatakan bahwa sekolah kita akan mengadakan Pertunjukan Antar Kelas. Bukankah itu keren?!" seru Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa itu semacam festival?" Jimin menautkan alisnya dan Taehyung menggeleng.

"Entahlah. Tapi itu pasti akan sangat keren! Kalau kelas kita yang melakukannya pasti akan sangat keren!" Taehyung tak berhenti bergerak-gerak dengan senang hingga mereka sampai ke kelas.

"Belum tentu pembicaraan mereka itu benar," ucap Jimin sebelum duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku yakin itu pasti benar!" Taehyung berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, berlomba menuju kantin, perpustakaan, lapangan basket, atau ruang kesehatan untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur siang di atas kasur. Tidak sedikit yang tinggal di kelas dan memakan bekal mereka. Taehyung sedang berhalangan untuk makan siang bersama Jimin kali ini. Karena itu Jimin memutuskan untuk makan siang di pinggir lapangan sambil menonton pertandingan basket yang dimainkan oleh anak laki-laki lain. Pertandingan sederhana hanya untuk mengisi waktu istirahat mereka. Makan siang Jimin hanya berupa sebuah roti berisi kacang merah dan sekotak susu pisang.

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan cukup seru. Tim Seungchol, Jisoo, dan Jeonghan melawan Soonyoung, Seungkwan, dan Seokmin. Tanpa sadar Jimin sudah menghabiskan susu dan rotinya, tapi Ia belum berniat untuk meninggalkan tempatnya sama sekali. Pertandingan berlangsung semakin seru dan Jimin tidak sabar melihat siapa yang akan memenangkannya.

Saat Seokmin sedang mengambil bola yang terlempar keluar lapangan, Jimin mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk membersihkan kacamatanya yang sedikit kotor. Ia melepas kacamata dan membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan. Tanpa Jimin sadari sebuah bola tengah melayang kearahnya. Jimin tak bisa mengelak lemparan bola tersebut yang akhirnya tepat mengenai hidungnya. Kacamatanya terjatuh namun Jimin langsung mengambilnya, takut seseorang akan tanpa sengaja menginjaknya.

"Sunbae, apa kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" Seungkwan membungkukan badannya beberapa kali pada Jimin yang kini menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau tidak sengaja, kan," Jimin mencoba tersenyum walau hidungnya terasa sakit. Bola tadi mengenai hidungnya dengan cukup keras.

"Apa benar Sunbae baik-baik saja? H-hidungmu berdarah..." Seungkwan menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut jika Jimin akan marah padanya.

Jimin terkejut. Ia langsung menyentuh hidungnya, dan benar, memang berdarah. Jimin meringis kecil membuat Seungkwan semakin merasa bersalah.

"Sunbae, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Seungkwan membungkuk sekali lagi.

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa. Aku harus membersihkan ini dulu," Jimin menunjuk hidungnya lalu melangkah cepat menuju ruang kesehatan tanpa mempedulikan Seungkwan yang memanggil namanya.

* * *

"Ah, sakit sekali..." ringis Jimin sambil menempelkan plester dihidungnya yang lecet. Ah, betapa memalukannya harus menggunakan plester dihidung, pikir Jimin.

Jimin memandang bayangannya di cermin ruang kesehatan. Hidung memerah yang tertutupi plester dengan kacamata yang kotor akibat jatuh setelah terkena lemparan bola. Untung saja kacamatanya tidak pecah, pikir Jimin lagi. Jimin membersihkan kembali kacamatnya. Meniup lensanya beberapa kali sebelum mengelapnya dengan saputangan.

Suara uapan seseorang mengagetkan Jimin. Ia langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang berasal dari balik tirai. Tirai tersebut memisahkan tempat obat-obatan dengan ranjang-ranjang di ruang kesehatan. Jimin pikir tidak ada orang selain dirinya di sana. Suara ranjang yang berderit kembali terdengar dan seorang lelaki dengan rambut berantakan dan kemeja yang tidak terkancing dengan rapih muncul dari balik tirai.

"Jungkook, apa yang- apa kau sakit?!" Jimin hendak mendekati Jungkook namun lelaki itu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan sambil merapikan rambutnya, setelah melirik sekilas pada plester yang menempel dihidung Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. "Padahal tidak ada orang selain kami."

Mencoba menghilangkan kekesalannya, Jimin memutuskan untuk langsung pergi menuju ruang klub. Setiap hari selasa dan kamis semua murid melanjutkan kegiatan mereka bersama klub masing-masing setelah makan siang. Jimin mengambil klub melukis, sedangkan Taehyung memilih klub musik. Begitu sampai di ruangan, Jimin langsung disapa oleh beberapa teman seangkatannya dan junior yang sedang mempersiapkan peralatan lukis mereka. Tidak banyak orang yang memilih klub melukis. Klub melukis hanya memiliki lima belas anggota, sangat sedikit dibanding klub lain yang memiliki lebih dari duapuluh anggota di dalamnya.

Jimin duduk di salah satu bangku dalam ruangan. Ia masih merasa sedikit kesal dengan sikap Jungkook saat bertemu dengannya di ruang kesehatan. Padahal tidak ada siapapun di ruangan tadi selain mereka, tapi Jungkook tetap saja ingin berpura-pura. Bagaimana kalau Jungkook benar-benar sakit saat di sekolah? Apa Jimin harus berpura-pura juga untuk tidak merawatnya?

Jimin kembali menghela nafas, tak peduli dengan tatapan murid lain pada hidungnya.

"Oppa, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yanf terjadi dengan hidungmu?" suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. Ketika Ia menoleh, wajah Hayoung yang tampak khawatir langsung menyapanya. Hayoung adalah salah satu anggota klub melukis, sama sepertinya.

"Aku terkena lemparan bola saat istirahat," Jimin tersenyum kecut mengingat kebodohannya yang tak menyadari ada bola melayang padanya.

"Aww, itu pasti sakit sekali," Hayoung mengelus hidungnya sendiri, seolah Ia yang sedang mengalami sakitnya.

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik. Ah, bagaimana dengan lukisanmu yang kau buat minggu lalu?" tanya Jimin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah hampir selesai. Aku akan menyelesaikannya hari ini. Oppa, mau temani aku mengambil air?" Hayoung tersenyum memohon. Jimin tidak bisa menolak walaupun sebenarnya Ia ingin.

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju keran. Setelah sampai, Hayoung segera mengisi wadahnya dengan air secukupnya.

"Yah! Sialan kau meninggalkanku, bocah!" seru seseorang.

Hayoung dan Jimin menoleh kesebelah kiri mereka. Jimin terkejut begitu mendapati Jungkook tengah membasuh wajahnya di keran. Dan orang yang berseru tadi adalah Hoseok, Ia tampak terengah-engah dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Setelah Jungkook selesai membasuh wajahnya, kini giliran Hoseok. Jimin berusaha untuk memandang kearah lain selain Jungkook, berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaannya tapi Jungkook justru melakukan hal sebaliknya. Pandangan Jungkook tidak lepas dari hidung Jimin yang ditempeli plester. Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hai, Jungkook!" sapa Hayoung sambil tersipu.

Jungkook tidak membalas, Ia masih memandangi hidung Jimin sebelum Hoseok menariknya untuk segera pergi. Jungkook tampak terkejut dengan gerakan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba tapi terus ikut berlari mengikuti Hoseok.

"Dia tampan sekali!" Hayoung tersenyum malu-malu. "Tapi dia tidak membalas sapaanku!" gerutunya.

"Oppa! Aish, kenapa kau melamun terus?" Hayoung menepuk bahu Jimin begitu sadar lelaki itu belum mengatakan apapun sejak tadi.

"O-oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku melamun," Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aku sadar tapi aku hanya ingin menghindarinya, pikir Jimin.

"Jimin Oppa, apa kau mengenal Jungkook?" tanya Hayoung bersemangat.

Jimin langsung menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Mengelys telinganya untuk terlihat normal, namun tetap saja gagal. "Tidak, aku tidak kenal. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal banyak orang di sini."

"Tapi sepertinya sejak tadi Jungkook terus melihat kearahmu. Aku pikir kalian saling kenal," Hayoung tampak ragu.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Um, apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja! Kami satu kelas, Oppa!"

Jimin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Jimin tidak begitu hafal dengan teman-teman Jungkook. Mengobrol di sekolah saja tidak pernah, bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa tahu siapa saja teman-temannya.

"Dan ada satu hal lagi," Hayoung berkata pelan. Jimin memasang wajah bertanya sebelum Hayoung berbisik, "aku menyukai Jungkook, karena itu aku sangat mengenalnya. Aku pikir aku yang paling mengenalnya dibanding siapapun di sekolah ini. Aku bahkan tahu menu apa yang sering Ia makan ketika makan siang. Hehe, apakah itu terdengar menyeramkan?" Hayoung terlihat malu-malu.

Jimin sungguh tidak tahu respon apa yang harus Ia berikan pada Hayoung. Ia terkejut, begitu mengetahui adik kelas yang paling dekat dengannya menyukai adiknya sendiri. Dan apakah Hayoung baru saja mengatakan bahwa Ia yang paling mengenal Jungkook? Jimin penasaran, bagaimana reaksi Hayoung jika gadis itu tahu bahwa yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang adalah kakak dari Jeon Jungkook yang Ia sukai. Tapi Jimin langsung menepis pikiran tersebut. Jungkook akan marah besar padanya jika Ia melanggar perjanjian mereka.

"Bukankah orang yang jatuh cinta memang seperti itu? Haha," Jimin tertawa dengan kaku, membuat Hayoung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu hari ini, Oppa. Lebih baik kita kembali ke klub sekarang. Aku ingin menyelesaikan lukisanku."

"Baiklah," sekali lagi Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu berjalan di belakang Hayoung mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"Tapi sebelum itu, Oppa..." Hayoung menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badan menghadap Jimin, "berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang ini. Hanya kau yang tahu bahwa aku menyukai Jungkook," Hayoung memasang wajah serius, mengingatkan Jimin pada Jungkook saat mereka membahas perjanjian diantara keduanya.

"Tenang saja. Kau bisa mempercayai Oppa. Oppa tidak akan memberitahu siapapun," Jimin tersenyum meyakinkan.

Wajah Hayoung yang serius berubah menjadi lebih cerah. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, Oppa. Ayo, kita harus cepat!" seru Hayoung sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan Jimin menghela nafas, lagi.

* * *

Jimin melepas sepatu sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Hari ini begitu melelahkan bagi Jimin. Jimin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa hari ini bisa begitu melelahkan baginya. Begitu sampai di kamar, Jimin segera melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

"Ah, nyamannya..." gumam Jimin sambil tersenyum menikmati kenyamanan kasur empuknya.

Begitu nyamannya Jimin dengan posisi tidurnya, Ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah masuk ke kamarnya. Jimin masih memejamkan matanya ketika orang tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin dan memandanginya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Ada apa dengan hidungmu?"

Begitu mendengar suara Jungkook yang begitu dekat dengannya, Jimin langsung duduk dari posisinya. Hal tersebut mengakibatkan wajah Jimin berbenturan dengan wajah Jungkook. Keduanya sama-sama meringis. Hidung Jimin menjadi berdenyut setelahnya.

"Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu atau setidaknya berikan aku aba-aba kalau kau masuk," Jimin mengelus hidungnya.

"Ada apa dengan hidungmu, hyung?" Jungkook tidak menggubris perkataan Jimin dan tetap mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku terkena lemparan bola. Aku sedang membersihkan kacamata dan, dan aku tidak tahu kalau bola itu da-"

Jungkook memotong perkataan Jimin dengan mengelus bagian hidung Jimin yang masih tertupi plester dengan ibu jarinya. Perlahan namun terasa sangat nyaman. Hidung itu kembali memerah karena benturan dengan wajah Jungkook barusan. Jungkook meniup pelan hidung Jimin, seperti seorang Ibu yang sedang mengobati luka anak kecilnya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Jungkook sambil memandang Jimin dimatanya.

Jimin menyadari bahwa sekarang wajahnya memerah. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan merangkai kata-kata. " Y-ya, sudah tidak sakit," jawab Jimin berbohong. Hidung Jimin sebenarnya masih berdenyut tapi Ia tidak tahan jika Ia mengatakan hidungnya masih sakit, Jungkook akan kembali mengelus hidungnya. Jimin tidak tahan melihat wajah Jungkook dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Hyung. Jangan duduk terlalu dekat dengan lapangan atau kau akan mendapatkan ini lagi," Jungkook menunjuk plester dihidung Jimin.

Jimin menundukan wajahnya sambil merengut, "Aku mengerti."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, membuat Jimin memandangnya dengan bingung. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Jimin menautkan alisnya.

"Hyung, tidakkah seharusnya kita bertukar posisi? Kau sungguh terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang. Aku lebih pantas menjadi Hyungmu daripada kau," Jungkook kembali tertawa.

Jimin melemparkan bantal kearah Jungkook, tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak berefek apapun pada Jungkook. Jungkook masih melanjutkan tawanya walaupun Jimin terus melemparinya dengan bantal dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Suara bel menghentikan kegiatan keduanya. Jimin dan Jungkook saling melempar pandangan.

"Apa Ayah dan Ibu pulang lebih cepat dari Daegu?" tanya Jungkook yang terlihat bingung. Pasalnya kedua orangtua mereka kini sedang melakukan pekerjaan mereka di Daegu selama seminggu, sementara ini baru tiga hari semenjak orangtuanya pergi. Dan belum ada seorang pun yang datang ke rumah mereka selama tiga hari ini.

"Entahlah. Biar aku yang melihat," Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya pada bantal-bantal yang berserakan di lantai. "Jungkook-ah, tolong rapihkan ya," Jimin tersenyum memohon.

"Dasar," Jungkook memutar bola matanya namun tetap melakukan apa yang Jimin katakan, sementara Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu.

Jimin membuka pintu rumahnya dan membelalakan mata ketika Hayoung muncul, masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Tak lain halnya dengan Jimin, Hayoung juga nampak terkejut melihat Jimin berada di hadapannya.

"Jimin Oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hayoung terkejut bukan main.

"Ini rumahku, Hayoung. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jimin balik bertanya. Kalimat pertama Jimin membuat Hayoung semakin membelalakan matanya.

"Kau tinggal di sini?!" Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk, masih dengan tatapan bingung. Bagaimana Hayoung bisa tahu alamat rumahnya? Seingat Jimin, Ia tidak pernah memberikan alamatnya kesembarangan orang, walaupun dengan adik kelas yang dekat dengannya sekalipun, seperti Hayoung.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan dompet Jungkook yang jatuh di dekat gerbang sekolah. Aku ingin mengejarnya tapi Ia berlari dengan teman-temannya. Aku ingin segera mengembalikannya karena tidak ingin Jungkook panik jika dompetnya tidak ada. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan alamatnya karena aku melihat kartu pelajar di dalamnya. Tapi tidak kusangka, ini akan mengantarkanku bukan hanya ke rumah Jungkook, tapi juga Oppa," Hayoung menatap Jimin lekat-lekat. Jimin merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu. Ia menelan salivanya dengan gugup. "Oppa, jadi selama ini kau tinggal serumah dengan Jungkook?"

Jimin tidak menjawab. Jimin tidak berani menjawab. Ia terus teringat oleh perjanjian antara dirinya dan Jungkook, tapi jika sudah seperti ini, apalagi yang harus ditutupi?

"Hayoung-ah, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu di sekolah. Sekarang serahkan dompetnya, aku akan memberikannya pada Jungkook," Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Hayoung menyerahkan dompet tersebut. Namun bukannya melakukan apa yang Jimin katakan, Hayoung semakin menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Jadi Oppa berbohong padaku?"

Dan sekali lagi Jimin menelan salivanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Keringar dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"Hayoung-ah..."

* * *

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan, typo, kalimat kurang efektif, dll. Jangan lupa review untuk kritik dan sarannya! :D**


End file.
